Saltwater Badge
Saltwater '''is a Junior Badge from the Girl Scout Council of Colonial Coast. Complete six activities, including the three starred. = Activities = ::: 1) * What is saltwater? What is the difference between freshwater and saltwater? Find four bodies of salt water on a map. How did oceans become salty? ::: 2) * Identify 5 saltwater plants that are found in the Colonial Coast region. Learn how they are adapted to living in salty environments. What do saltwater plants provide for marine animals and humans? How have humans impacted saltwater plants? ::: 3) * Identify 5 marine animals found in the Colonial Coast region. Include plankton, invertebrates, fish, reptiles, birds, and mammals. Learn about one animal that is endangered. How are these animals adapted to living in a marine environment? What role do they play in their habitat? What do they provide for humans? How have humans impacted the animals? ::: 4) Learn about the Chesapeake Bay. Examine a map and find where you live. Do you live within the Chesapeake Bay watershed? What is your watershed address? The Bay is an estuary- what does that mean? How did the Bay form? What are the sources of fresh and saltwater to the bay? Why does the Bay support such a diversity of plants and animals? ||http://www.cbf.org ||http://www.chesapeakebay.net/index.cfm ||http://www.elizabethriver.org/ || ||http://www.wetlandswatch.org/index.asp ||http://www.chesapeakebay.net/wshed_directory.htm || ::: 5) Identify three ways people have influenced the protection of the marine environment. Find out about laws, rules, and regulations that protect marine life in your area. Examples: endangered species and how they are protected; limits of fish and shellfish allowed to be caught in a specified time period; and size limits required for keeping different fish species. Compare the use of oyster tongs with mechanical harvesting. http://www.mrc.state.va.us ::: 6) How do natural events affect our local marine environment? Learn about tides and wind waves. How do tides and waves affect the physical environment? Weather also plays a role in our changing marine environment. What impacts do storms like hurricanes, typhoons and northeasters have on the ocean and shorelines? http://www.noaa.gov ::: 7) Talk to someone knowledgeable about the saltwater fishing or the seafood industry in the Colonial Coast area. Some examples include a commercial fisherman; charter boat captain; bait and tackle store owner; or a seafood storeowner. Learn about their position in the industry and the effect it has on the marine environment. '''OR Go saltwater fishing! ||http://www.virginiaseafood.org/ ||http://www.mrc.state.va.us || ::: 8) Many boating and marine commissions have maps showing water depth and river characteristics. Find out how humans navigate the ocean: boating safety, shipping lanes, buoy and marker identification, GPS navigational charts, dead reckoning. OR Learn the history of navigation using the stars as signposts. http://www.noaa.gov ::: 9) Identify and participate in a service project to improve or protect marine life. For example, participate in a wetland restoration project, try an oyster garden or attend a public meeting with an environmental group that works to protect and restore the bay. *Restoration activities: ||http://www.acb-online.org/events.cfm ||http://www.cbf.org/site/PageServer?pagename=action_outdoors_index || ||http://www.chesapeakebay.net/index.cfm ||http://nature.org/wherewework/northamerica/states/virginia/volunteer/ || *Oyster gardens: ||http://www.cbf.org/site/PageServer?pagename=action_outdoors_oysters || 10. Visit one of the following: Virginia Aquarium and Marine Science Center or other marine science center, lighthouse, Coast Guard station/museum, desalinization station, pilot house or other saltwater related facility. = See also = Aquaculture Badge Coast Guard Pride Badge Navy Pride Badge List of Council's Own Junior Badges = External Links = Girl Scout Council of Colonial Coast Patch Programs Saltwater Badge Category:Girl Scout Juniors